Episode 1176 (28 August 1995)
Synopsis Grant and Phil's plot against David goes up in smoke, but Entertainment Night at the Vic goes with a bang. Arthur's attempt at public speaking throws Mark and Ruth off course. Ian visits Arthur and Pauline under the pretence of giving them some pies and chats casually about the incinerator project. Arthur says the contractors will be surprised when they find out the strength of public opinion against the project at the council public meeting tomorrow. Pauline snidely says that they'll eat the pies after the meeting, Arthur will be hungry after his long speech. Ian goes away with the name of the contractor and visits them on site, informing them about the meeting. The foreman says that public meetings are ten a penny in this business and just something to pass the time before the bulldozers move in. But he'll send a man to the meeting to see what's up. Ruth nags Mark to tell his parents about them trying for a baby, Mark puts it off a bit, and Ruth keeps on and on at him. They go round to see them that lunchtime, but Arthur is too busy trying out his speech to listen so they don't get an opportunity to mention it. Clare sees Liam again, his girlfriend apparently offers to buy her anything she wants. Nigel has had the world's second worst haircut (after Ian's) and Clare has had hers cut too, so obviously the producers got a reduction for bulk with the local farmer and his hedge trimmer. Bianca is getting very excited about the wedding, rings, etc. Ricky is at work and she's hassling him. Phil and Grant are discussing Sam - Grant is fuming as Sam isn't back yet. He has a quiet word with Phil and says that when they get back he wants to have a go at David, (first Grant wants to "weld him to the ceiling"). Bianca asks what's up with Phil and Ricky says it's because Sam didn't come home last night. Bianca says she's a tart anyway, she slept with David the first time she met him. Phil keeps on telling Ricky to get on with the job. After she's gone Ricky confides to Phil he didn't think it would all be so serious so quickly, he wants to get married in maybe a couple of years time. Phil says then he should have asked her in a couple of years time and it was a big mistake to mention the word marriage, women go mad about it. Pat stays the night with Roy, and has a good time. They're very happy together it seems. David and Sam return form the club and a day out. Grant is going mad because David took her to a hotel after the club. Peggy is happy about it and when Sam turns up (in a rather tasteless pink suit with white platform shoes) Peggy asks how it was. Sam says they've just been to the West End and David bought her lots of things. Peggy says "you know the way to a girl's heart"(!!) Sam comes in to the Vic, David is getting the bags out of the car. Grant signals Phil and they both go out to "have a word" with David. He asks what he can do for them, and says that Sam is happy, and Peggy is too, so... Grant starts to make threats, and at this point, Peggy comes out and asks what they think they are doing. She says to David that Sam is waiting upstairs, so he leaves, she tells G&P; if they lay one finger on him they'll wish they had never been born, and to go inside. They start to go, leaving the car with the boot up and the bags ready to be taken in, just as David had left it, so Peggy says, well, what about the bags? Grant fumes as he and Phil pick up the bags. Peggy smiles and sighs, saying if brains were dynamite they wouldn't have enough to blow their noses. On cue, the house opposite (no 27, Jules' old one) explodes. Credits Main cast *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Ross Kemp as Grant *Michael French as David *Danniella Westbrook as Sam *Sid Owen as Ricky *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Bill Treacher as Arthur *Todd Carty as Mark *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Tony Caunter as Roy *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Howard Antony as Alan *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Gemma Bissix as Clare *Francis Magee as Liam *Susan Tully as Michelle *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Brian Croucher as Ted *David Telfer as Terry Field *David Shimwell as Nobby *Jeff Bellamy as Freddie *Steve Varnom as Labourer Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes